


Full of surprises

by DiamondsAndIce



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Lapdance, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, as always, bottom!geonhak, but geonhak will have his revenge, but it's slight, youngjo is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondsAndIce/pseuds/DiamondsAndIce
Summary: Four times Youngjo was thirsty for Geonhak's ass and one time Geonhak actually wanted him to be.





	1. The first time

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of writing something that actually has plot  
I SWEAR I CAN ALSO BE A SOFT STAN
> 
> completely self-indulgent. inspired by my boy geonhak being thicc  
i've lost my mind over younghak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter rating: G

The first time it happens, Geonhak doesn’t think much of it.

They’re in the practice room, going over the choreography for Valkyrie one last time. After Youngjo’s “_ There’s no other way _,” the music slows down and Geonhak hears his own voice coming from the speakers.

_ Shine the light on my dark life. _

He’s in the center, Keonhee and Seoho on his left and right respectively, and Dongju, Youngjo and Hwanwoong at their feet. 

_ Shine the light, I wanna walk with you on this rough path. _

The song switches to Seoho’s part and they’re all moving to the left side of the room. When Geonhak hears the gunshot, he sees Keonhee pretending to be shot and he knows it’s time to bend forward. As if on cue, he feels Youngjo’s weight on his back. He lifts him back up and grabs his arm to support him so he doesn’t lose his balance, when he feels something...odd. There were times before when Youngjo _ accidentally _ grabbed his hand or his thigh during this part, but never _ his ass _. Geonhak doesn’t have time to dwell too much on it though, because they’re changing formations as Dongju’s part starts playing. 

_ You’re my sun, you’re my lamp, light up my life. _

Dongju is in the center now, with the rest of them surrounding him. Youngjo is behind him and Geonhak can see his face over Dongju’s shoulder. 

He’s...smiling? Geonhak does a double take. _ No, he’s actually grinning _ . Geonhak frowns as he keeps dancing. _ What’s so funny? _

The confusion doesn’t leave him for the rest of the song, but he doesn’t say anything to Youngjo afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's like the choreo for valkyrie was made for me to write this, i swear. this little chapter was inspired by a tweet i saw of younghak accidentally holding hands during performances. in one photo it suspiciously looked like youngjo was grabbing geonhak's thigh. from thigh to ass there's only so much, am i right?


	2. The second time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter rating: G

The second time it happens, Geonhak is just a bit taken aback.

They’re on set, filming a variety show for their promotions, and the MC asks an innocent question. Or a question which is  _ supposed _ to be innocent: “What is one thing you find charming about any of the other members?” Their answers are mostly normal, just a little bit fanservice-y, until Youngjo opens his mouth:

“I think Leedo’s butt is cute.” 

It has Geonhak sputtering and choking on his own spit, and his ears reddening.

After they’re done filming and they’re heading back to the car for the next schedule, Geonhak slaps a hand on Youngjo’s shoulder and says through gritted teeth, “What was that about?” 

“What?” Youngjo unhelpfully answers, feigning innocence.

Geonhak rolls his eyes, already exasperated at the elder. “You know what I’m talking about.” He reluctantly tries to explain, “The thing...about my butt.” His face is flushed and he’s avoiding Youngjo’s gaze. 

“Oh, that.” The shit-eating grin on Youngjo’s face is insufferable, and Geonhak is sure the other is doing it just to mess with him. “You know, fanservice,” Youngjo says with a shrug.


	3. The third time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter rating: T-ish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by [this outfit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j7DhdicaV9I)
> 
> if you own raise us twilight version you might know what i'm talking about

The third time it happens, Geonhak is starting to have questions.

They’re backstage, getting ready to perform on Inkigayo. Geonhak is the last to have his hair and make-up done while the others play games on their phones or catch up on a bit of sleep as they wait for him.

When he’s done, he goes to his other groupmates, who are all spread out on the chairs and the couch, so there’s no place for Geonhak to sit.

Youngjo seems to notice, because he smiles and calls out to him.

“Geonhakie. Come here,” he says as he pats his knee, beckoning him to sit in his lap. Under normal circumstances, Geonhak would never accept such an invitation.  _ Absolutely not _ , a voice in the back of his head which sounds a lot like his own tells him. But he’s tired and sleepy after all the promotions going on for a whole month now, so he says fuck it, to hell with everything, right now he doesn’t care.

Geonhak sits down on Youngjo’s knee and leans against his chest, head resting on Youngjo’s shoulder. The latter wraps his arms around Geonhak’s middle and squeezes him closer to himself, and the younger can already feel sleep overtake him. He’s not sure if he is  _ that _ tired or if it’s just because of Youngjo’s calming presence.

When Geonhak opens his eyes again, the others are gone, but he can still feel Youngjo’s arms around him.

“Where’s everyone?” He asks sleepily.

“They’re getting ready to go on stage, but I asked them to let you sleep a bit longer.”

Geonhak doesn’t have the time to thank him before he hears one of their staff calling out to them because it’s time for them to perform.

He expects Youngjo to let go of him so they can leave, but he doesn’t.

“Hyung, time to go!” Geonhak says as he tries to unwrap the others’ arms embracing him. They’ve already lingered enough, and he doesn’t want their staff to call out to them again.

He finally feels Youngjo moving behind him, but it’s not to get up, it’s to lean in close to his ear and whisper, “Your ass looks amazing in these pants.”

Geonhak’s eyes go wide and he looks at Youngjo over his shoulder, his ears burning. The elder doesn’t say anything else, but he has this smug look on his face that Geonhak can’t really read. The grip on his waist is finally loose, so Geonhak uses the chance to escape from Youngjo’s hold. The other soon follows, though, and just before they’re out of the door Geonhak feels him grabbing his ass and  _ squeezing _ . 

He throws Youngjo a glare, but the elder has the same unreadable smirk from before on his face.


	4. The fourth time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter rating: M

The fourth time it happens, Geonhak really shouldn’t be surprised anymore, but somehow _ he is _. 

Just before going home after their last schedule for the day, Youngjo corners him in a bathroom stall and gives his boyfriend a blowjob.

But Youngjo being Youngjo, of course he couldn’t just leave it at that. The sly jerk used it as a distraction to pull Geonhak’s pants down his thighs, get a small pack of lube out of the pocket of his pants and get two fingers in him before Geonhak could protest, all while going down on him. It almost made the latter come on the spot, but Youngjo is a tease, so he took him out of his mouth right before he could. He’s also a bully, so after he added a third finger and he fucked them in and out of Geonhak a few times, he just pulled them out. The younger whined at the lack of stimulation, but before he could open his mouth and ask Youngjo what he’s doing and why his hands aren’t touching him anymore, he felt something nudge at his entrance and slip inside, and that’s when he realized the fucker had slipped _ a butt plug _ inside him. 

And not only that, but he makes Geonhak pull his pants back on and get in the car hard and with the damn thing _ still inside him _ . Geonhak is thankful for the long shirt he decided to wear that day, because he really does not want the others noticing his very obvious _ problem _.

What he is _ not _ thankful for though, is Youngjo pushing him into the back seat and using the privacy of it to freely run his hands up and down Geonhak’s inner thigh. Although Geonhak tries to pry his hands away, hissing at him to stop, he would be lying if he said the fear of getting caught isn’t making his gut twist in the best way possible.

As the car pulls over, Youngjo leans in and whispers, “Leave it in until everyone is asleep,” and Geonhak swears he would’ve liked nothing more than to strangle him right then and there. 

Fast forward two agonizing hours of Geonhak not knowing how and where to sit because of the damn plug pressing against his prostate. He is aware he could’ve taken it out anytime if he really didn’t want it, because Youngjo may be a bully, but he’s not cruel and he always makes sure to leave Geonhak windows to get out of situations if he’s not feeling comfortable with them. Geonhak knows that Youngjo must have something exciting prepared for him and he’s too pent up to endure more teasing lest he doesn’t obey him.

However, he’s in for a surprise when he realizes that even though he did exactly as Youngjo asked, he won’t be getting his release that soon.

Geonhak is standing on all fours in the middle of the bed, and the dumb plug is _ still _ inside him. He’s waiting for Youngjo to do something, _ anything _if it means getting his hands on Geonhak.

Although, out of all the things Geonhak was expecting Youngjo to do to him, the sharp smack to one of his ass cheeks isn’t one of them. He yelps and almost falls face first onto the bed, the impact also causing the plug to move and jab at his prostate, and Geonhak groans low in his throat.

Youngjo does it again on his other cheek, the sound of it echoing in the silent room. Geonhak flinches when he feels Youngjo cupping his ass and rubbing his hands over it.

“So pink and pretty. Just for me,” he says appreciatively. 

And just when he thought there’s nothing Youngjo could surprise him with anymore, the jerk leans down and fucking _ bites _ him on the ass. Hard. A long whine escapes Geonhak’s lips.

Youngjo presses a kiss to the mark already forming and pulls away to admire his work. He grabs the end of the plug and starts to take it out slowly.

“You were such a good boy today. You listened so well,” he coos. ”This calls for a reward.”

They don’t get much sleep that night, but what they do get is glares from the other members the next morning. And hickeys, lots of hickeys.


	5. One time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter rating: E

Looking back on the past two months of having Youngjo as his boyfriend, Geonhak has learned a few things about him. First of all, he’s a kinky little shit. Semi-public sex? Check. Spanking? Check. Bondage? It only happened once and it was light, but he definitely seemed to have enjoyed it, so check. Sex tapes? He’s only proposed it and they haven’t done anything yet (although _ yes, fine _, Geonhak admits he’s been considering it), but Youngjo had seemed really eager about it, so he gets another check.

Second of all, he’s a _ bully ._ Geonhak swears the elder enjoys seeing him embarrassed and blushing way too much. Youngjo teases him with every chance he gets and for as long as he can until his own patience starts to crumble, he talks him into doing things Geonhak is almost ashamed to admit he’d like to do, and he denies his orgasms right when he’s on the edge.

Third of all, and this is the thing that Geonhak has been most intrigued by, is Youngjo’s fetish for Geonhak’s ass. He’s not sure when it started or what triggered it, but lately Youngjo hasn’t been holding back from showing it. Which isn’t necessarily a bad thing, because Geonhak likes being praised and admired, he likes knowing Youngjo wants him that much.

When one day they’re told they’re getting a whole week off, none of the six boys can believe it. They’re so used to doing _ something ,_ promoting, having concerts or just practicing that they’re almost expecting the staff to tell them there’s a twist to it.

As the time for their week off approaches, a little devil hops on Geonhak’s shoulder and keeps whispering about all the dirty things he and Youngjo could be doing during that week alone at the dorm while the others are home. In Geonhak’s mind the little devil has Youngjo’s voice which makes it harder for him to resist the temptation, so he proposes to his boyfriend that the two of them stay at the dorm during the _ Miracle, _as they like to call it.

He orders something off the internet the week before and he’s almost ready to give up when it doesn’t arrive for the next five days, but the little devil on his shoulder is back and it’s pestering him, convincing him not to. It gives him time to prepare himself mentally. When it does arrive, Geonhak panics a little at the sound of the doorbell ringing, but he runs to his room and hides it somewhere he hopes Youngjo won’t find it. Youngjo asks him what it is, but Geonhak tells him it’s just another set of dumbbells because he’s sure Youngjo wouldn’t be interested in that, and he’s right, the other just rolls his eyes at him but stays silent.

The next day he sends Youngjo away to do grocery shopping under the excuse that he’s going to come up with something for them to eat until he gets back, but in reality he rushes to his room, pulls the package he’d ordered from where he’d hidden it and starts getting ready.

When he hears the sound of the front door opening, Geonhak’s heart skips a beat as nervousness washes over him. He’s in the room right next to the front door to make sure Youngjo doesn’t see him until he’s supposed to. He presses the play button on his small Bluetooth speaker and the song starts. The rustling of plastic bags stops for a second and he guesses Youngjo is confused and he’s trying to figure out why there’s music playing, and most importantly, why it is so...sensual. 

“Geonhak?” Youngjo calls out.

It’s time. Geonhak leaves the speaker on the floor close to the threshold and takes a deep breath before he steps into the living room. Youngjo is just standing there, eyes wide open and lips slightly parted. Geonhak can almost see in his eyes how his brain is trying to catch on to what is happening, so he decides to take him out of his trance by snatching the bags from his hands, dropping them to the floor and grabbing Youngjo’s arm to pull him to the couch. He gives him a shove so that he falls gracelessly òn it, bracing one knee on the couch between Youngjo’s legs and leaning in so close that their noses almost touch.

“How do I look?” He asks, voice low.

Geonhak is wearing all red and he looks_ stunning ._ His ass is perfectly framed by the thong adorned with lacy details and the straps of the garter belt sitting high on his waist, which hold up the stockings hugging his calves and his toned thighs.

Youngjo bites his lip, his hands flying to Geonhak’s waist to pull him closer until their lips are mere millimeters away.

“Gorgeous,” Youngjo says, breathless.

Geonhak smirks and takes Youngjo’s hands off his waist to place them on the couch. “Keep them there,” he whispers as he gets more comfortable in Youngjo’s lap, knees on either side of his thighs. 

He runs his hands down the lines of Youngjo’s shoulders and rolls his shoulders just as the chorus starts playing. Youngjo’s mouth instantly goes dry at the sight, eyes fixated on the way the muscles of Geonhak’s chest and torso shift under his skin with every move.

He holds onto one of Youngjo’s shoulders and does a body wave, getting so close into his space that his chest almost brushes against Youngjo’s, driving the latter just a little wilder. Geonhak doesn’t linger close for too long though, because he leans backwards and braces his hands on Youngjo’s knees, arching his back and throwing his head back to expose his neck and sharp jawline. Youngjo’s hands squeeze into fists where Geonhak asked him to keep them as his eyes run over Geonhak’s form, from his thighs clad in red stockings, his abs, his toned chest and the column of his neck.

Geonhak gets back up and eyes Youngjo with a sultry look, brushing his hands down the other’s chest, starting at his shoulders and stopping at his thighs, licking his lips suggestively. He notices the way Youngjo holds his breath when his hands get further down, but Geonhak pays the tent of Youngjo’s pants no mind, avoiding his crotch completely.

He decides to take it one step further and he starts moving his hips in circular motions in time with the beat of the song, rubbing his ass on Youngjo’s thighs and caressing his own chest. He lets out a small whimper for good measure.

That seems to be the last straw that breaks Youngjo’s self-control, because he grabs Geonhak’s ass and brings him closer, grinding into him and rubbing their crotches together. With a chuckle, Geonhak grabs Youngjo’s hair and yanks harshly, lifting himself up on his knees so he can look down into his eyes. 

“What did I say about touching me, hm?” He says, tone low and dangerous.

Youngjo has to swallow the lump in his throat, “Not...to.”

An idea strikes Geonhak, and he smiles devilishly down at Youngjo. “I’ll give you another chance. But mess up and you ain’t getting any of this,” he says as he touches Youngjo’s hand that hasn’t left his ass. 

Youngjo retracts his hand as if Geonhak’s touch burned him, not wanting to risk having to deal with a boner, which is starting to get painful, by himself. Judging by the bulge in Geonhak’s panties he doubts that’ll happen, but he hopes that Geonhak will at least have a bit of mercy on his self-control that’s hanging by a thread.

Geonhak gets off the couch and turns around, giving Youngjo a full view of his ass and lingerie. Youngjo is torn between wanting to stare at him forever and wanting to squeeze his eyes shut to end his own suffering. The younger throws him a glance over his shoulder and a smirk forms on his lips when he sees the hungry look in Youngjo’s eyes.

“Fine, I’ll have mercy on you. You can touch me once the song ends.” 

Youngjo closes his eyes and sighs, relief washing over him.

Still facing away from him, Geonhak straddles Youngjo’s thighs once more as he braces himself on the latter’s knees and wastes no time in resuming his earlier hip rotations, making sure to grind down on Youngjo’s thigh and push his ass back so it rubs against Youngjo’s clothed erection. He hears Youngjo groan and curse behind him, so he keeps it up until he can no longer hear music playing.

As soon as the song is over, Geonhak feels strong arms wrap around his waist to pull him until his back is flush with Youngjo’s chest, and teeth nip at his ears which are starting to get red now that the song isn’t distracting him anymore. 

“What’s gotten into you, baby?” Youngjo asks him.

“You didn’t like it?” He asks in return, knowing perfectly well the answer to that, but wanting to tease Youngjo a bit more.

He feels Youngjo rub his dick against the cleft of his ass, and his hot breath near Geonhak’s ear, “What do you think?”

Youngjo runs his hand over Geonhak’s thigh and he stops at a strap of the garter, sticking his finger under it and rubbing at the skin there. “I would’ve never imagined I’d see you in something like this,” he says, humming appreciatively.

“What can I say, I’m full of surprises,” Geonhak says, craning his neck to catch Youngjo’s lips in a kiss. He raises an arm and grabs the back of Youngjo’s head, moaning into the kiss as the elder runs his hands over his body and stops at his crotch, cupping his cock through the lingerie. There’s a wet spot forming on it, and Geonhak bucks into Youngjo’s palm searching for more friction.

“What’s the next surprise, then?” 

Geonhak grins. “Look behind that pillow,” he says as he points to the pillow closest to Youngjo. Youngjo isn’t surprised at all to find a bottle of lube and a condom hidden behind it.

The younger makes Youngjo let go of him and he resumes the position he was in earlier, with his hands braced on Youngjo’s knees. He raises his ass and arches his back invitingly.

Youngjo squirts some lube onto his fingers and uses his other hand to move the thong out of the way and slip a finger inside. He raises his eyebrows at the lack of resistance and his mind freezes for a second.

“Did you...prep yourself already?”

“Kind of. Had to clean up the lube so I didn’t get the lingerie dirty.”

Youngjo’s brain takes a while to process. He imagines Geonhak in the bathroom, bent over the sink, with two fingers in his ass, head resting on his arm, panting and calling out his na-

Youngjo shakes his head, putting a stop to his fantasy. It’s a waste to fantasize when the real deal is right in front of him, begging to be touched. 

The elder takes advantage of the work Geonhak’s already done for him and quickly adds two more fingers, fucking them in and out of his boyfriend before taking them out and rolling on a condom.

He lubes up his length and lines up with Geonhak’s entrance, grabbing his hips and pushing slowly inside as Geonhak meets him midway. They both groan when he’s all the way in, and Youngjo wraps his arms around Geonhak, pressing kisses to his shoulders, the nape of his neck, and his back. 

Geonhak, however, doesn’t seem to be in the mood for soft kisses, because he starts circling his hips, trying to get Youngjo to _ move _ or at least let him go so _ he _can move.

Youngjo gets the hint, so he lets his hands drop to Geonhak’s hips instead, pushing him off his cock until the head catches on his rim, and then thrusting back inside with a sharp snap of his hips. A long whine escapes Geonhak’s lips as Youngjo’s thrusts hit his prostate head-on, and he pushes back in time with them, trying to match Youngjo’s rhythm.

They’re both too pent up to care about lasting too long, and Geonhak can tell Youngjo is close when his hips start stuttering, so he takes his dick into his hand and starts stroking, chasing his own orgasm. They’re both panting, sweat running down their bodies and occasional moans slipping out of their mouths.

Geonhak comes first with a shudder, his whole body tensing as he paints his own chest and hand in white, but Youngjo soon follows, raising his hips off the couch as orgasm hits him, abs flexing from the effort. 

They lie in the same position trying to catch their breaths. Geonhak is slumped against Youngjo’s chest and his legs are sore from sitting in the same awkward position for so long.

“Wow,” is the only thing Youngjo says, still lost in the haze of his orgasm to be able to form any coherent thoughts.

Geonhak scoffs at the dumb remark and gets off him, running to the bathroom to fetch them a cloth to wipe the mess of cum and lube.

“The lingerie is ruined,” he says as he comes back. 

“If it means I get a repeat of this, I’ll buy you however many you want.”

Geonhak smiles knowingly. “My ass looked great in it, didn’t it?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. yes, i did reference [my friend's fanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668025) and what about it
> 
> 2\. the song i used for writing this was B.A.P's Jongup's Try my luck aka my favorite hoe song
> 
> 3\. i used [this pic](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/d2/2b/2c/d22b2cc53325f4dd26d7b0e2b0adaf92.jpg) as reference for the lingerie. plus geonhak [looking amazing](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/0b/c5/d5/0bc5d59c7542252fea6f812ff3881b38.jpg) [in red](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EErhv9UVAAUX8Mx?format=jpg&name=4096x4096)
> 
> I hope you liked it! it was fun to write  
you can find me as always on [twitter](https://twitter.com/DiamondsAndIce)

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated ;)


End file.
